With the development of 3rd-generation mobile communications (3G) technologies, application in Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications becomes extensive. A corresponding name of M2M in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) system is machine type communications (MTC), which is a short name of machine-to-machine communications. The M2M communications is applied to various communications networks, such as the Internet, an industry network, and a communications network. Technologies of machine-to-machine and machine-to-mobile phone data communication and interaction are implemented by sensing and processing application information of devices for M2M communications. M2M communications extends a communication range of an existing information and communications network, and by deploying M2M devices having sensing and processing capabilities, information transmission, collaboration, and processing are implemented by means of network facilities, so that various applications such as logistics management, electricity meter reading, and security and health monitoring may conveniently acquire various required information.
An M2M device does not have a high requirement for real-time quality, so that a single network connection having a low priority is usually established between the M2M device and a network, and a connection between a user equipment and the network cannot be selectively controlled according to an emergency state of actual service data.